bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to Nature/Transcript
Transcript taken from "Back To Nature", 27th episode of the 1st season. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Ojo Becomes Scared of a Bee / Reveals Bees are Friendly Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Or do you smell this good all the... Ojo: Bee! Bee! A Bee! {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear talks about things live in Nature, Close To Nature and What Do You Think? {The word "Nature" appears plastered on a leaf.} Bear: Nature. I like rolling down on a grass seagull side I like walking in the mud, squish squish My paws and fur calls a stir Down at the river when I'm tickling the fish Yeah, Down at the river when I'm tickling the fish I get Close To Nature Watch the little bugs Close To Nature Give the trees bears hugs When it's Spring, Summer or Autumn Love the race down a hill from the top to the bottom Oh, yes, I do and I like it too (Sniff, ah) I like sniffing through a field of flowers Use a rock to scratch my back right here A dozen of bees buzzing please me Because I know the Honey hive is very near I know that Honey hive is very near (Mmm-hmm!) I get Close To Nature Climbing a Mountaintop Close To Nature Sit and watch the raindrop When I see a bird on the wing Can't help my Bear self gotta flap my arms and sing Yes, I do and I like it too (Makes me feel glad from head to my toes) Smell that air, Woo yeah! And look at those clouds floating up there I'm getting so Close To Nature Give me sun, give me snow What's up high, what's down below? Yet getting closer and closer To Nature I gotta, gotta get Close To Nature Getting so Close To Nature Yeah! Tutter Becomes a Trash Digger {Something flies out of the trashcan.} Bear: {noticing something flew out of the trash} What? Ojo in The Otter Pond Spots... {Cut to: The Otter Pond} {A bee approaches in front of Ojo.} Ojo: I think I see it over there! I'm going to go look. Okay? Back in a minute, Bear. Bear: Okay, Ojo, don't get too close. Ojo: Okay! Shadow Segment Bear: {looks around in The Otter Pond} Now I wonder where that bee could be? Hey, you know. I wonder where my friend Shadow is. Maybe if we sing our song together, we can find her. Ready? {starts singing and crosses the bridge} ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ {Bear stops singing and as he taps one hand on the Rock, Shadow appears on a rock and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear. {touches Bear's fur.} I'm right here. {Bear made a big jump.} Bear: D'ah! {turns to Shadow} Oh, hey, Shadow. It's so good to see you. So what have you been doing today? Shadow: Oh, I've been playing a game of tag with the ripples on the Pond. Bear: Ooh, that sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, do you have a story for us today? Shadow: Well, certainly, Bear. I'd be delighted. Let me see what tale I can spin for you today. Bear: Ooh. Shadow: Just watch. (glitter shines) : Shadow- ♪ Oh, give me a home ♪ : Man- Here ya go! : Shadow- ♪ Where the buffalo roam ♪ : Buffalo- ♪ Roaming, roaming, roaming, roaming, roaming, roaming ♪ : Shadow- ♪ Where the deer and the antelope play ♪ : Deer -Got any jacks? : Antelope-Go fish! : Shadow- ♪ Where seldom is heard ♪ : Cowboy-Hmm? : Shadow- ♪ A discouraging word ♪ *Cowboy using a hammer to bang a nail in the roof and accidentally hits his thumb with a hammer* : Cowboy-Ow! Thumb busted! Owwww! : Buffalo-Don't be discouraged. : Shadow- ♪ And the skies are not cloudy all day. ♪♪ *storm rolls in lightning, thundering and raining* : Buffalo-Looks like we gotta play inside today. Eeeyup! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. ♪ Home on the Range ♪ Bear, Pip and Pop See a Hive Bath Time / Ready for Bed Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub (Cut to: Bedroom) Luna tells Bear about the bee and Nature / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to: Outside the Attic} Bear: There she is. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just passing over the deserts of Asia, the jungles of Africa and the rain forests of South America. Bear: Wow. You've got some view, Luna. Luna: Well, that's just one of the advantages of being the moon. (chuckles) But how was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Actually, I spend most of the day at The Otter Pond enjoying Nature. Luna: Mm. Bear: Ojo and I decided to watch a bee. Luna: Oh, you went bee watching. Tell me about it. Bear: Well, we found out all about the neat things a bee does, like helping make flowers grow and making honey. Luna: Bees lead very interesting lives. Bear: They sure do. Oh, and Pip and Pop joined us and showed us all the great things they do to help their animal neighbors at The Otter Pond. Luna: There are so many wonderful things to see and do in Nature and the very best thing about nature is that we're all a part of it. Each and every one of us. Bear: True, Luna, true. Luna: Well, I'd better be going, I don't want everyone wondering where the moon went. Bear: Well, Would you like to join me in a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to the attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, the next time, you have some honey, remember all the bees that made it possible. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts